Of Games and Bustle
by Schlaf
Summary: "Aku menyukai—" Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan? /atau, kisah dimana Asano dan Kanzaki berpacaran, dan Kanzaki mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan Karma. —AsaKanzaKaru. RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Ruangan OSIS tampak sepi sore itu; hanya sepasang gadis dan pemuda berada di dalamnya, duduk berhadapan di dua sofa panjang ruang OSIS. Sang gadis—Kanzaki Yukiko, namanya—tampak memandang keluar jendela besar di belakang meja Ketua OSIS sambil mengerutkan kening; di luar hujan dan gadis itu tidak membawa payung. Sementara Sang Pemuda—Asano Gakushuu—yang merupakan Ketua OSIS sedang sibuk memandang laptop dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana—proposal entah untuk apa; Kanzaki tidak peduli.

"Asano-kun, masih belum selesai?" Yukiko melontarkan pertanyaan kepada kekasihnya, Gakushuu. Yang bersangkutan tidak mengacuhkan gadisnya, dia malah sibuk menatap layar laptop sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"... Belum." Gakushuu akhirnya menjawab setelah dua menit lamanya, "Pulanglah duluan kalau kamu mau, Yukiko."

Yukiko menggeleng, meski tahu Gakushuu tidak akan melihat responsnya. "Di luar hujan." Yukiko menjawab pelan. Mendengarnya, Gakushuu kembali menjawab, "Ada payung lipat di laci pertama mejaku; pakai itu. Perempuan sepertimu enggak baik tetap berada di luar malam-malam."

Yukiko memutar matanya malas, "Ini masih sore." kekehnya pelan.

"Tapi sebentar lagi malam." Gakushuu berdebat, meski matanya masih terfokus pada layar laptop, "Pulanglah, Yukiko. Aku mungkin akan menginap di sekolah malam ini—jangan membantah. Kamu harus pulang." Yukiko mencibir mendengarnya, tetapi dia menurut dan mengambil payung dari laci yang dimaksudkan Gakushuu. Segera setelah mengambilnya, Yukiko mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kalau begitu ... sampai jumpa besok?" itu terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan dibanding salam. Yukiko tahu tapi tidak peduli; dia menatap Gakushuu yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak mendengar jawaban, Yukiko melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"... Iya." Jawabannya terdengar beberapa detik setelah pintu tertutup.

* * *

Memiliki kekasih yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS tentu tidak mudah; apalagi kalau kau berada di kelas buangan atau kelas terbodoh. Kasus ini berlaku pada Yukiko, mengingat bahwa gadis itu merupakan bagian dari Kelas 3E yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kelas _End_ , sedangkan kekasihnya merupakan anak Kelas 3A sekaligus Ketua OSIS. Mereka terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari orang-orang di sekitar dan, percayalah, itu merupakan hal yang sulit.

Ah, mengingatnya saja membuat Yukiko kehilangan semangat.

Gadis itu berlari pelan menuju halaman belakang sekolah—bisa jadi berabe kalau lewat depan—hanya untuk menemukan pintu halaman belakang dikunci. Gadis itu memutar matanya dan mencoba membuka jendela di sampingnya. Sayangnya, jendela juga dikunci. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, kemudian berbalik mencari jalan—

"Ingin keluar?"

... Lupakan; seseorang sudah menemukannya.

Yukiko memasang kewaspadaan saat perlahan menujukan padangan kepada Si Pemergok. Awalnya dia sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda jika harus menghajar orang tersebut, namun dia justru terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang memergokinya.

Yukiko mengangkat sebelah alis, "... Karma-kun?"

Yang dipanggil menyeringai. Si Pemergok ternyata merupakan Akabane Karma, salah seorang teman sekelas Yukiko. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut merah dan mata keemasan. Kepribadiannya ... tidak begitu baik—tidak tunggu. Bukan maksudnya dia bukan orang baik. Dia itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja ... punya banyak sifat jelek. Abaikan.

Yukiko tersenyum dipaksakan saat melihat Karma. Gadis itu bertanya, "Karma-kun? Kenapa masih ada di sini? Ini sudah mau malam ..."

Karma semakin menyeringai lebar. Pemuda itu balik bertanya, "Aku juga pertanyaan yang sama padamu. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Kanzaki-san?"

"Kamu mengabaikan pertanyaanku," Yukiko membalas, "jawab aku dulu."

"Aku enggak yakin kamu bakal menjawab kalau aku bertanya lagi," Karma menyahut, "jadi bagaimana kalau alasan kita masing-masing tetap menjadi misteri? Itu adil."

Yukiko mengangkat alis lagi, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Oke, aku setuju." Yukiko menyatakan. "Omong-omong, aku ingin pulang. Tahu jalan lain selain ini dan gerbang depan?"

"Hmm ..." Karma tampak berpikir, "jalan ke aula?"

"Itu menuju kelas kita, bukan jalanan." Yukiko membalas, membuat Karma terkekeh. Pemuda itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Yukiko dan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Dia merogoh sesuatu di saku kardigannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ... kunci?

"Kunci halaman belakang." Karma menukas sebelum Yukiko dapat bicara; menyadari kebingungan gadis di depannya. "Akan kubukakan pintunya, tapi kamu harus mau pulang sepayung berdua denganku, soalnya aku enggak bawa payung. _Deal_?"

Yukiko bimbang saat mendengar penawaran Karma. Dia punya pacar, memangnya boleh seenaknya jalan pulang berdua dengan laki-laki lain? Dia bisa saja langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Gakushuu kalau dia pulang dengan Karma, tapi hubungan mereka bisa saja ketahuan ...

... Tunggu. Mereka 'kan _backstreet_ , jadi bukankah hanya akan mencurigakan kalau dia mengabari Gakushuu? Dia tidak punya alasan jelas untuk menolak penawaran Karma; lagipula Gakushuu pasti bisa mengerti kalau dia pulang bersama Karma. Yukiko yakin akan hal itu.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menyetujui penawaran Karma.

* * *

Gakushuu tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Pikirannya teralih; dia memikirkan Yukiko. Mendesah, pemuda itu akhirnya meletakkan laptop di sebelahnya dan bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari Ruang OSIS. Dia mulai menyusuri lorong hingga berdiri di depan jendela yang mengarah ke arah halaman belakang. Ditatapnya dengan saksama tempat tiu dari jendela; senyumnya mengembang saat melihat punggung Yukiko dan ujung rambut yang sedikit terlihat dari lindungan payung. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, senyumnya luntur dan digantikan dengan ekspresi geram; rupanya dia melihat satu sosok lain yang ikut terlihat dari dalam naungan payung.

Kardigan hitam dan rambut merah membara ... Tidak perlu ditanya pun, Gakushuu tahu siapa orang itu. Dia pastilah pemuda musuh bebuyutan Gakushuu; Akabane Karma.

Gakushuu menggumamkan sumpah serapah pelan. Untuk apa Yukiko pulang dengan Si Setan Merah satu itu? Bukankah gadis itu tahu mereka rival dalam belajar? Gakushuu tak habis pikir. Masih dengan ekspresi kesal, pemuda berambut pirang stroberi tersebut mulai merogoh kantung celana dengan maksud mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Yukiko—hanya untuk mengingat ponselnya tertinggal di Ruang OSIS.

Gakushuu merutuki kelalaiannya; harusnya dia membawa ponselnya saat hendak keluar. Pemuda itu langsung berlari kembali ke Ruang OSIS, bermaksud menelepon Yukiko.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, Yukiko dan Karma tampak berjalan pulang berdua sambil mengobrol. Itu merupakan obrolan yang seru, sebab keduanya membicarakan tentang _game_ keluaran terbaru yang sedang beken. Kebetulan keduanya memiliki hobi bermain _game_.

" _Gameplay_ nya bagus sekali!" Karma berkomentar, "Dan jurusnya juga keren!"

"Jangan lupakan visualnya." Yukiko mendesah bahagia, "Desain karakternya juga bagus sekali. Enggak heran _game_ ini langsung laris."

"Yeah, kamu benar." Karma menyetujui, "Lain kali main _PvP_ melawanku, yuk."

"Boleh," Yukiko mengangguk, "pasti asyik."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Karma tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang menggemeletuk. Melihatnya begitu, Yukiko mengerutkan kening.

Sejak awal Yukiko tahu bahwa salah satu bahu Karma terkena guyuran hujan, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba sejak tadi—oh, dia mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Karma beberapa kali agar bahu Karma tidak basah. Sayangnya, semakin dia dekat, Karma malah semakin menjauh dengan wajah merah padam. Yukiko khawatir kalau-kalau pemuda berambut merah membara ini sejak tadi terkena demam.

"Karma-kun," Yukiko memanggil, "bagaimana kalau kuantar kamu ke rumahmu?" tawar gadis itu.

Karma menatapnya aneh sejenak sebelum terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa?" tanya Karma, "Antar aku sampai halte saja, Kanzaki-san. Pria macam apa aku kalau membiarkan seoang perempuan mengantarku pulang?" canda Karma, mencoba menghentikan kekhawatiran Yukiko.

"Tapi—" Yukiko baru saja ingin memprotes, tetapi Karma mendesis. Dia memberi tanda agar Yukiko diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kanzaki-san." Karma menyahut, mengedipkan salah satu mata, "Aku tahu kalau kamu khawatir karena bahuku basah oleh hujan, 'kan?" pemuda itu bertanya, sebelum terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Yukiko. Perlahan tatapannya melembut dan kakinya mulai berhenti berjalan. Dengan senyuman, dia berkata, "Kita sudah sampai di halte, Kanzaki-san."

"Tapi kamu bisa sakit. Lihat, dari tadi mukamu merah." Yukiko kembali melayangkan argumen. "Ayolah, Karma-kun ..."

Karma tampak terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Yukiko. Dia menunduk; wajahnya merah padam lagi. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati; apakah dia terlihat sejelas itu? Kenapa Yukiko masih belum menangkap maksud lain dari wajah yang memerah?

Setelah menghela napas dan menghembuskannya untuk mengembalikan komposur, akhirnya Karma berhasil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku enggak apa-apa, kok, Kanzaki-san." Karma menyahut, "Aku enggak sakit, kamu saja yang terlalu khawatir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wajahmu yang memerah itu?" Yukiko bertanya penuh selidik.

"Itu ... yang pasti bukan karena demam," Karma menjawab pelan, "jadi jangan khawatir, oke? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Tepat saat Karma selesai mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, sebuah bus berhenti di halte. Tanpsa pikir panjang, Karma langsung masuk ke dalamnya dan menyatu dengan sesaknya penumpang dalam bus. Yukiko yang awalnya ingin mengejar akhirnya mengurungkan niat. Setelah dipikir-pkir lagi, Karma pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, di dalam kantung rok Yukiko yang terdapat ponsel gadis tersebut di dalamnya, tertulis jelas _29 missed calls_ dan _55 new messages_.

* * *

 **Gakushuu A :** Yukiko, kamu knp pulang bareng Karma?

 **Gakushuu A :** Kamu tau kan klo aku benci dia

 **Gakushuu A :** Yukiko?

 **Gakushuu A :** Yukiko, jawab oi.

 **Gakushuu A :** Yukiko, nanti klo udh sampe rumah telepon aku, ok?

Yukiko menatap layar ponsel androidnya dengan senyum geli. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi sore dan berganti baju akibat merasa kedinginan saat hujan tadi; dia baru membuka ponselnya dan melihat banyaknya _missed calls_ dan _new messages_ dari kekasinya. Imut sekali, pikir Yukiko.

Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat mencari kontak Gakushuu di ponselnya dan sesaat setelah menemukannya, dia langsung menelepon Sang Pemuda. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai telepon dari gadis itu diangkat.

"Ha—" belum sempat Yukiko mengucapkan salam, kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh orang di seberang telepon.

" _Halo. Ini yang menelepon Yukiko, bukan Si Bangsat, Karma, 'kan?"_ oh, Yukiko kenal sekali dengan suara ini. Gadis itu terkikik geli dan menjawab, "Iya, ini Yukiko, Asano-kun."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seberang telepon, membuat Yukiko terkikik lagi. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Yukiko langsung membuka suara, "Apa kamu cemburu, aku pulang dengan Karma-kun?"

Kali ini terdengar gerutuan pelan di seberang telepon, sebelum Gakushuu menjawab, _"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku_ — _oke, lupakan. Si Setan Merah itu enggak mengapa-apakanmu, 'kan? Kamu enggak terluka, 'kan?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Asano-kun." Yukiko menjawab sambil mengulas senyum, "Aku pulang dengan selamat dan tanpa luka sama sekali. Tenang saja, Karma-kun enggak melakukan apapun padaku, kok."

Terdengar desahan napas lega, _"Bagus kalau begitu."_

"Kamu enggak cemburu?"

" _Boleh itu dilewati saja?"_

"Enggak. Ayo jawab."

" _..."_

"Asano-kun? Kamu masih di sana?"

" _Aku dipanggil ayahku. Kututup dulu teleponnya, ya."_

Yukiko tahu bahwa Gakushuu hanya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu barusan. Yukiko terkikik saat mengingat betapa gengsi pacarnya itu.

* * *

"Kanzaki-san~!" suara Karma menggema di sepanjang lorong bangunan sekolah tua keesokan paginya. Pemuda itu memasang senyum cerah saar melihat Yukiko menoleh menatapnya. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah, menunggu Karma untuk sampai ke dekatnya.

"Ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Yukiko sambil tersenyum saat Karma sudah sampai di depannya. Melihat pemuda itu bernapas tersengal-sengal sedikit, Yukiko mengelus pelan punggung Karma. Aksi tersebut membuat Karma tersentqak dan memandang Yukiko dengan wajah memerah.

"Karma-kun, wajahmu merah." Yukiko mengatakan, "Kamu demam?"

"Oh? Bukan ... bukan apa-apa," Karma cepat-cepat menjawab lalu berdeham, "Pulang sekolah ... mau main ke _game center_ , enggak? Berdua saja."

Yukiko mengangkat sebelah alis. Berdua dengan Karma? Bisa-bisa Gakushuu semakin marah. Sayang sekali Yukiko tidak bisa—tepatnya tidak boleh—memberitahu Karma bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Maaf, Karma-kun," Yukiko berkata, tersenyum meminta maaf, "hari ini aku ada urusan ..."

"... Oh." Karma merespons kecewa, "Lain kali bisa?"

"Bisa." jawab Yukiko, "Daripada itu, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang."

Karma tersenyum simpul, "Oke."

* * *

"Sibuk lagi minggu ini?" Yukiko bertanya, menatap setumpuk kertas yang sedang Gakushuu asal dijejalkan ke dalam tas selempang pemuda itu. Gakushuu menggumamkan pelan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Iya," kepada Yukiko.

Yukiko menatap Gakushuu kecewa, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Mau bagaimana lagi, ya ..."

"Maaf Yukiko," Gakushuu membalas, "aku ada rapat OSIS, kamu pulang saja duluan."

"Uh-huh," Yukiko mengangguk, "hati-hati di jalan."

Gakushuu mengagguk dan berjalan menuju Ruang OSIS. Yukiko memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu menjauh hingga menghilang.

Dalam batinnya, Yukiko berpikir ingin mengajak Karma pergi ke _game center_.

* * *

"Kanzaki-san!" Karma tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Yukiko memasuki _game center_. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sang Gadis dan bertanya, "Tadi katanya ada urusan?"

"Awalnya memang aku ada urusan ... tapi malah batal," Yukiko menjelaskan dengan senyum kaku. Terlihat jelas bahwa perasaan gadis itu sedang buruk, membuat Karma berpikir untuk menghiburnya.

"Eh ..." Karma terdiam sejenak, mencoba merangkai kata-kata, "Main _shooting game_ yuk."

Yukiko terkekeh, "Kamu yakin bisa menang?"

Karma mencibir, "Sombong sekali kamu, dasar ratu _gamer_."

Lalu keduanya tertawa lepas.

* * *

Gakushuu mengusap peluh. Rapat OSIS memang tidak lama, tetapi atmosfer sengit di antara para anggota OSIS jelas membuat pikiran menegang. Apalagi dia ketuanya; kurang lelah apa coba?

Pemuda itu menghela napas seraya berjalan pulang. Dia kembali memikirkan Yukiko. Dia berpikir; tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukan Yukiko sedingin itu. Hanya akibat stres di OSIS ...

 _Duk_ —pemuda itu tak sengaja menendang kerikil saat pandangannya melayang ke sebuah gedung di seberang jalan. Papan nama gedung itu tercetak jelas di depan; _Game Center_.

Gakushuu mengulas senyum tipis. _Akhir pekan ini, akan kuajak Yukiko kemari sebagai permintaan maaf,_ pikir pemuda itu. _Dia pasti sen_ —

Dan matanya, yang masih terpaku pada gedung _Game Center_ tersebut, kini membelalak. Bagaimana tidak; Yukiko dan Karma baru keluar dari gedung tersebut!

Gakushuu merasakan amarah dan cemburu meluap dalam dirinya dan pemuda itu segera berlari menyeberang jalan, meneriakkan nama Yukiko dengan gusar. Kedua insan yang mendenganya—Karma dan Yukiko—segera menoleh dan mendapati Gakushuu berlari ke arah mereka.

 _Oh, sial!_ pikir Yukiko. _Aku harus menjelaskan apa kepada mereka berdua?!_

"Asano—" kata-kata Yukiko terpotong oleh Gakushuu yang menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kamu," Gakushuu mendelik ke arah Karma. "apa yang kamu lakukan dengan pacarku?"

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf?" tanya Karma sarkas. "Aku enggak ingat dia itu punya pacar. Lagipula, mana mau dia pacaran denganmu, Lipan!"

"Sayangnya, dia pacaran denganku," Gakushuu berkata sinis. "Ayo, Yukiko." Gakushuu segera menarik stu tangan Yukiko, hendak menyeret gadis itu pergi, namun Karma malah menggenggam tangan yang satunya.

"Maaf-maaf saja," Karma berkata marah. "aku suka Yukiko. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya diambil cowok sepertimu."

"Tapi _dia_ pacarku!" Gakushuu berseru dan kedua pemuda tersebut mulai mengadu tatapan sengit. Yukiko, yang menjadi perkara, menatap mereka berdua khawatir.

"Kalian berdua—" lagi, ucapan Yukiko dipotong oleh kedua pemuda yang sama-sama menyukai gadis itu. Kedua pemuda tersebut kini menatap sang gadis dengan intens.

"Yukiko, siapa yang kamu suka?" tanya keduanya di saat yang bersamaan. Pandangan mereka mengatakan, 'pilih-salah-satu-atau-tidak-sama-sekali'.

Yukiko meneguk ludah. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Aku menyukai—"

Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n** —sudah saya janjikan sejak lama dan baru selesai sekarang akibat WB, males, dan tugas, meski kebanyakan malesnya sih. Scene terakhir dikerjakan secara ugal-ugalan dan sistem 'yang-penting-jadi'. Maafkan daku, para reader :'((


End file.
